Una larga batalla entre una lluvia de lagrimas
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: One shoot ShonenAi SasukeXNaruto Narrada por Naruto mientras este esta inoconciente despues la pelea contra Sasuke y antes de que este se vaya en busca de Orochimaru...


Shin: Wuauuuu!!!!! Seee! Después de casi 3 años sin actualizar esta cosa al fin ando de vuelta jejeje! No se que me dieron pero la maldita inspiración volvió xD jajajaj wuiiiii!!!! w inspiración te amo!!! Jajajaja…

Edo: ¬¬U si que te pego duro… bueno al menos esperemos que aun te lean xD jajaja…

Shin: U Ayyy! Se me habia olvidado ese pequeño detalle jajaja espero que al menos aun haya alguien lea mis fics owó por ahí debe de haber alguien crazy jejeje…

Edo: oOU al menos me salve y esta vez no escribiste de mi xP… ¬¬ se que se te ocurrio un yaoi de Aru y mio TT…

Shin: ¬w¬ jua jua jua! Que comes que adivinas pero te las ando guardando jajaja por lo pronto ahorita el protagonista es tu hijo xD jejejeje…

Naru: ooU mua???... ¬w¬ me daras ramen??

Shin: TwT ahhhh! Todo el que quieras mi bello especimen zorruno xD jajaja admitamoslo eres beio por ser zorro…

Edo: o.oU uchales! Tengo un hijo zorro… mmmm… que feo se escucho xP…

Shin: ¬O¬ si y mi hijo tiene un papá chibi xD…

Edo: ¬¬ QUE NO SOY CHIBI!!!!!

Shin: ¬¬ CHIBI!!!! MEGA CHIBI HYPER CHIBI!!!

Edo: NO SOY CHIBI!!!! TT

Shin: Jua Jua ¬w¬ lo eres y por eso te amo… Kissu!!!

Edo: O////O

Naru: uOu oshh!!! Quiero Ramen y mejor les presentamos el fic xD…

**Disclaimer: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS CREO PRIMERO MASASHI KISHIMOTO XD PERO LO QUEREMOS POR ESO… O.OU ME DIO UN HIJO MÁS JAJAJA…**

Este fic es un One-shoot quiero probar primero como es mi regreso a esto de los fics xD… hare tambien uno comico… por lo pronto este es un SasuXNaru o bueno mas bien como que Shonen Ai xD jajaja es en la parte en la que pelean Sasuke vs. Naruto y este queda incociente mientras se ve la escena yaoi del capitulo ¬¬ obvio cuando Sasuke se queda mirando a Naruto xD jajaja bueno en esa parte xP… Narrado por Naruto

"_**Una larga batalla entre una lluvia de**_

_**Lagrimas**__**…"**_

_Comenzó__ un poco extraño… lo que yo creía una rivalidad tomo otra dirección y término por convertirse en una amistad y cuando lo pienso detenidamente esa rivalidad fue la causa por la que hoy luchemos el uno por el otro…_

_La lluvia cae sobre mi rostro… puedo sentir cada gota fría rozando mis mejillas, pero por cada diez de ellas hay una que levemente cae… es calida y suave, se diferencia de las demás fácilmente por tener esa enorme calidez y no ser helida como todas la demás… pero la gran diferencia es que no es una gota que cae del oscuro cielo… pertenece a la persona a quien mas admiro…, si tan solo en ese momento hubiera despertado podría haber visto tus ojos… podría haberlos tenido cerca de mi una vez más… aquellos ojos llenos de soledad, una soledad idéntica a la mía… ojos llenos de sed de venganza… sed de alguna que una vez también llegue a sentir… pero así como eran fríos, solitarios y llenos de venganza… fueron los que me mostraron las calidez del ser humano…_

_Tu y yo éramos iguales, la soledad siempre fue nuestra mejor aliada y la forma en la que buscábamos refugio del mundo… ese sentimiento mantuvo encerrados nuestros corazones hasta el momento en que por primera vez nuestras miradas chocaron, el día en que todo parecía ser tan monótono, nada había de nuevo… familias felices alejándose a lo lejos… miradas de odio hacia un inocente que no sabia porque el de su desprecio… pero mas que otra cosa tener que caminar bajo esa luz del ocaso que marcaba el termino de otro día… como odiaba ese camino… parecía algo sin fin… algo que estaría eternamente atormentándome… "malditos aldeanos de Konoha!!!"… eso era lo que solía pensar… aunque realmente quería que al menos uno de ellos… se dignara al verme… como lo que realmente era… un pequeño que necesitado de cariño… en ese instante mientras caminaba… algo paso… mi mirada que solía estar baja y pensativa giro hacia esa pequeña laguna… el agua era pura cristalina… reflejaba los últimos rayos de sol… haciendo que la tarde fuera eterna... divise a un pequeño niño… no era mas grande que yo esa era claro… quizás en estatura… pero no podía saberlo bien porque se encontraba un poco distante… al principio cruzo por mi mente "Uzumaki Naruto, ¿A ti que diablos te importa ese niño?, ¿Acaso crees que esta solo a estas horas?, ¿No crees que pronto vendrá su madre o su padre, un hermano o una hermana por el?… y como siempre ese familiar te vera con ojos de odio o esta vez incluso podrías recibir uno de sus tantos insultos…", así es todos esos pensamientos locos llegaban como olas… no era novedad que mi mente pensara lo peor… pero algo en mi interior me hizo disipar todas esas ideas y mi mirada no se aparto del niño… quizás estaba empezando a volverme loco y no era mas que una ilusión creada por mi locura… pero oh! Destino cual raro puedes ser… no era una ilusión y mucho menos producto de mi imaginación y eso lo pude comprobar cuando me miro fijamente… si!, ese chico estaba regresándome la mirada… ese eras tu… Uchiha Sasuke… aun lo recuerdo… Sasuke… nuestras miradas no se separaron… como si ambos supiéramos del sufrimiento uno del otro… tu eras quien llevaba la carga del Kyuubi en esos momento y yo era quien llevaba la carga de ser un vengador… y aunque yo no sabia de tus problemas ni yo de los tuyos… lo que si era cierto es que ambos en nuestra miradas compartíamos algo… una profunda y maldita soledad…_

_Cuando menos lo espere quitaste tu mirada de la __mía… era obvio… ambos chicos desconfiábamos de la gente y no por una simple mirada íbamos a ser amigos… así que lo único que hice en ese instante fue seguir caminando… en poco tiempo empezaríamos lo que seria nuestra eterna rivalidad justo cuando entramos a la academia ninja… Yo era… al que todos llamaban "Monstruo…" , y tu… eras al que todos llamaban… "El chico sin familia…", ¿cual era la diferencia?... ambos no teníamos nada… pero tu carácter fuerte y frió te hicieron ser mejor que yo y por eso en mi mente y en mi corazón eras mas que un simple rival… eras mi admiración… mi modelo a seguir… pero no solamente eso… eras el primero… de quien quería obtener algo mas que una simple mirada… quería obtener tu reconocimiento… y tu cariño…_

_¿Qué tan larga fue nuestra rivalidad, Sasuke…?, ¿porque hasta estos momentos tuviste que decirme que me considerabas tu mejor amigo…?, justo ahora que te marchas hacia algo que no sabes como terminara… ¿__realmente crees que matando a tu hermano podrás obtener algo…?, lo único que obtendrás será volver a esa asquerosa soledad de la cual saliste desde hace mucho tiempo… regresaras para nunca volver… será un camino en el cual la mano que una vez me tendiste en seña de amistad no podrá alcanzarte… por favor Sasuke… no lo hagas… no te vayas de nuestro lado… no dejes que esa sed te consuma… o terminaras perdiendo lo que ya has ganado con tanto sacrificio… y no solo eso… harás que yo pierda la única familia que en verdad he tenido… no me hagas esto hermano… déjame al menos llamarte así una vez en mi vida… déjame decirte que puedes encontrar la felicidad sin tener que matar a alguien… déjame ayudarte… Si hubiera sabido que te marcharías cuando por fin obtuve tu verdadera amistad y reconocimiento… mejor hubieras callado… hubiera preferido seguir siendo el mismo "dobe, baka y usuratonkachi" de siempre… mil veces hubiera preferido eso…_

_Las gotas de lluvia cada vez se hacen mas fuertes… aun no puedo abrir mis ojos y todo lo que acabo de decir solo quedo en mi mente… ya que mis cansados labios no pueden pronunciar palabra alguna… que cruel batalla hemos librado… siento como la herida de tu Chidori cierra dolorosamente… cada parte de mi cuerpo adolorido me dice que he perdido… pero no solo perdí la batalla… perdí algo que me duele aun mas… y me doy cuenta de eso cuando las gotas que siento en mi rostro son frías una vez mas… ya no caen calidas… ahora solo son helidas, cortantes como el mismo invierno… quizás mi mente me ha jugado sucio y piensa que has reflexionado y que me dirás "Arriba Usuratonkachi… eres un débil…", pero lo diré una y mil veces… que cruel es el destino… ya que mi mente semi-conciente fue aturdida por un sonido aun mas doloroso que todas mis heridas… un metal cayendo al piso… un pedazo de hierro que simplemente cayo… una banda… de alguien… que paso de ser hijo a huérfano… de ninja a vengador… pero sobre todo paso de ser amigo a traidor… _

_Una ultima imagen en mi mente… aun lo recuerdo mientras voy en la espalda de Kakashi-sensei rumbo a Konoha… estas frente a mi, te sonrió sinceramente… somos pequeños… como cuando nos conocimos por primera vez… pero esta vez no llevas esa mirada de soledad… esta vez esa mirada es pura y tranquila y la adorna una hermosa sonrisa y no solo eso… me tiendes la mano en seña de amistad, tu mano es calida como la mía… llena de amor y cariño como la de una familia… una verdadera familia… gracias… muchas gracias hermano Sasuke…_

_Mis ojos apenas pueden abrirse solo para ver que en mi mano derecha sostengo con fuerza tu banda… rasgada como la de tu verdadero hermano… para mi no eres un traidor… solo buscas la verdad en algo errado… pero yo seré quien te haga ver que la verdad no esta en la sangre que derramas… sino en quienes derraman sangre por ti… _

_Adiós__ hermoso recuerdo… mis ojos al abrirse completamente solo ven una habitación blanca… claro! Es el hospital de la aldea… estoy de regreso… derrotado… pero mientras oigo pasos de alguien que se acerca me hago una promesa… no! Quizás es mas que una promesa... es un juramento… el juramento de que no permitiré que la única familia que tengo se deshaga… el juramento de traer de regreso a uno de mis familiares… mi hermano… y el recuerdo de aquella mirada permanecerá conmigo hasta que pueda traerlo de vuelta…_

Shin: ¬¬U ta medio cortito xD jajaja pero espero les guste… apenas ando de regreso en estos lugares asi que porfis tenganme paciencia si???

Edo: o.oU pues no ganaras un pulitzer pero bueno ya es algo xD…

Shin: TT eres un chibi muy cruel sabes???

Edo: ¬¬ no soy chibi pero bueno ya! ¬O¬ vas a ver que te va bien

Naru: siiii!!! Te ira muy bien mamá… ¬¬ me das Ramen…

Shin: ¬¬ ya deberias de dejar la dieta del Ramen… o.o sale muy caro y no es bueno para tu salud…

Naru: OÓ no hablas en serio verdad?? La dieta del Ramen jamas la dejaria TT ramen en el desayuno, Ramen a media mañana… ramen en la comida y como cena un poco de caldo… de Ramen owó mmm dattebayo!!!

Shin: o.O mmmm!!! No comments…

Sasuke: ¬¬ Digamelo a mi que tengo que aguantarlo mas de medio dia…

Shin: ¬¬ Di que te lo presto Sharinganozo…

Sasuke: òó Sharinaganozo!!!...

Shin: ¬¬ y mireme bonito xD…

Sasuke: òó…

Edo: ñ.ñU Ayyy! Antes de que Shin termine muerta por el Sharingan y antes de que Naruto se intoxique de Ramen nos dejan sus comentarios si??? Nos vemos en la proxima ¬¬ eso si su querida escritora no termina embarrada en la pared victima de un Chidori xD jajajaja…

ByeBye


End file.
